Trio Maxwell: Shinigami Returns
by Tennion Pantharus
Summary: Trio Maxwell is a small child found by Duo Maxwell. Now he must live the morbid, death-filled life Dyuo would've lived alone (Yes, the Dyuo thing is intentional)
1. The Beginning of Death

Ok, this is my first fanfic. I give a lot of credit to my friend Tony and an AOL RPGer named TrioMaxwell. The original Trio Maxwell is a girl, so I'm sorry to her that this is incorrect according to her. I hope you like it anyway. ^_^  
  
DISCLAIMER: No... I do not own Gundam Wing or any Gundam series. But I want to own a Chibi Dyuo Bat! ::Hugs his Chibi Dyuo doll::  
  
1 Trio Maxwell: Shinigami Returns  
  
::Colony Cluster L2, Colony V08744 Solo has died and Dyuo was now 7. Dyuo ran across a child only a few years younger than himself, probably around 5 or 6. The child had no name and wouldn't talk much. And when he did he would only talk to Dyuo. They now live at Maxwell Church. For name's sake everyone calls him Kami no Kou (Child of God) but Dyuo still just calls him kid::  
  
Sister Helen and Dyuo are sitting in a side room at the church. Sister Helen is trying to cut Dyuo's long hair. "Quit it! I'm telling you to stop!" Dyuo yells. Father Maxwell walks in with Kami no Kou following behind him. He looks at Dyuo and Sister Helen, "What's wrong?" Sister Helen looks at Father Maxwell, "This child refuses to have his hair cut."  
  
"You got that right! I can barely stand to wear these weird clothes!" Dyuo argues, "I'm sure not going to put up with having my hair cut!"  
  
"But it's all unkempt. It's unsanitary..."  
  
"It's FINE!" Dyuo yells. Father Maxwell says softly, "Sister Helen, do as Dyuo says."  
  
"But..." Sister Helen says. Father Maxwell just smiles and nods. Sister Helen sighs and begins braiding Dyuo's hair.  
  
Kami no Kou walks up to Dyuo. "Do I have to my hair cut?" he asks. Dyuo looks at him and says softly, "Only if you want it cut, kid." Kami no Kou shakes his head. Dyuo looks up at Sister Helen. Sister Helen sighs, "Ok, I'll braid yours to." Kami no Kou smiles happily and sits down on the floor. Sister Helen finishes and stands up "Okay, I'm done," she says, "You don't have a problem with that do you?" Dyuo gets up and looks back at his hair. He shakes his head a little and says, "Ha ha! This is great! I can go anywhere and steal anything and it won't get in my way."  
  
Sister Helen looks down at Dyuo in surprise. "You're still talking like that?" Father Maxwell, still smiling, looks at Dyuo and says, "Dyuo. As long as you're here, you don't need to steal." Kami no Kou looks around and sits in the chair. Sister Helen smiles down at him and begins braiding his hair. Dyuo looks up at the ceiling and says, "Oh ya. I'm not a thief anymore, I'm a beggar." Father Maxwell looks curiously at Dyuo. "A beggar?"  
  
"Isn't that true?" asks Dyuo. Sister Helen stops braiding Kami no Kou's hair and looks at Dyuo. Dyuo looks back at Sister Helen and asks, "Isn't that true?" "Churches get their money from peoples donations," Sister Helen says, "This child..."  
  
"Well that's true. I suppose you're right," Father Maxwell interrupts and smiles at Sister Helen. Sister Helen sighs and continues to braid Kami no Kou's hair. Dyuo looks at Father Maxwell and Sister Helen and smiles. "YEAH! Don't pretend." Sister Helen finishes braiding Kami no Kou's hair. "There, all done."  
  
Kami no Kou gets up and looks back at his hair. He lightly tugs on it and jumps up. "So how do you like it?" asks Sister Helen. Dyuo sits down on the floor and Kami no Kou runs over to him. "Do you like it, Duo?" he asks. "You look good, kid," replies Dyuo. Sister Helen sighs and looks over toward Father Maxwell. "When is he ever going to warm up to us?"  
  
"Just give him time," Father Maxwell replies softly, "Just give him time." Dyuo gets up and looks at Sister Helen and Father Maxwell, then to Kami no Kou. "Come on, kid. Let's go outside and play." Kami no Kou nods and follows Duo outside. Father Maxwell smiles and says, "Well, he sure does like Dyuo. Pretty soon, he'll be ok with us. We just have to be patient with him untill then." Outside Duo and Kami no Kou are playing tag. "Come on, kid. You gotta keep up!" yells Dyuo. Kami no Kou runs as fast as he can after Dyuo and lunges at him, tackling Dyuo to the ground. Dyuo smiles at Kami no Kou and laughs. "I let you win that one!"  
  
"No you didn't. I got you Dyuo!" replies Kami no Kou. Dyuo starts to laugh but begins coughing. Kami no Kou looks at Dyuo a little worried. "Are you ok Dyuo?" Dyuo continues coughing, but stops a little bit later, "Ya... I'll be fine. Thanks, kid." Duo gets up slowly and looks back at the church, then to the sky, "I'll be fine..." Kami no Kou looks at Duo and smiles. "Ok, I believe you, Dyuo!"  
  
A couple days went bye and Father Maxwell decided to send Dyuo and Kami no Kou to school. "Do we have to go to school Father?" complained Dyuo. Father Maxwell looks at Dyuo with his caring face and explains, "Yes you do. If you're going to stay with us here, I must instist you have an education of some kind." Dyuo turns around and starts walking slowly toward the school. Kami no Kou looks at Father Maxwell and smiles and runs after Dyuo.  
  
As the two boys are walking to school they hear snickering on the other side of the street. Dyuo looks over and sees a group of boys laughing at them. Dyuo ignores them and continues walking. Later at school, Dyuo runs across the boys during Recess. The biggest of the boys walks up to Dyuo and pushes him. "Why are you here? You smell like the sewers!" Dyuo steps back a few feet and yells, "No I don't!"  
  
"Yes you do, sewer rat!" 


	2. The Birth of Death

Trio Maxwell: Shinigami Returns  
  
Chapter 2: The Birth of Death  
  
"NO, I DON'T!" Dyuo yelled as he ran at the boy. "Get him, Michael!" one of the boys yelled at the boy Dyuo was running at. Michael stood still and punched Dyuo in the gut once he was close enough. Kami no Kou stood and watched in horror as Dyuo clenched his teeth and grabbed his stomach. In a few seconds he was already back up and running at Michael again. Michael tried to punch Dyuo again but he jumped to the side and swung his knee into Michael's side. "AHH! You bastard!" yelled Michael. He tried to grab Dyuo's shirt, but he dodged to the side again and punched Michael in the face. The crack of a bone shattered the air as Michale grabbed his nose. Blood started dripping from his hand and the other boys behind him started worrying. "Don't just stand there you idiots! Kill him!"  
  
The other boys looked at eachother and ran toward Dyuo. Dyuo jumped into the air and landed on one of the boy's heads. He jumped off as another boy ran into the one he was on. Dyuo yelled out as a fist slammed into his side. He spun around and slammed the back of his fist into the boy's face. The boy screamed out in pain as he spun once in the air and slammed into the ground. The two that ran into eachother got up and ran into the school. A moment later a teacher came out and saw the two boys on the ground. "Dyuo Maxwell! How could you have done this?" A few minutes later an ambulance came and took the two boys to the hospitol. Dyuo was sent back to the church and Kami no Kou insisted on coming with Dyuo.  
  
Upon arriving at the church, he was met with looks of dissapointment and sadness from Sister Helen and Father Maxwell. "You did it again, didn't you Dyuo?"  
  
"It was their fault!" yelled Dyuo.  
  
"You put those children in the hospitol, Dyuo! How could you say thay were the ones who did wrong?" Kami no Kou started crying, wishing Sister Helen and Dyio would stop fighting. Dyuo looked over and saw Kami no Kou. "...Yeh, but..."  
  
"Dyuo..." Sister Helen kneeled down and put her hands on Dyuo's shoulders. "What did they say to you, Dyuo?"  
  
Dyuo looked down a bit and replied, "They said I smell dirty." Sister Helen leaned in and hugged Dyuo. "You don't smell dirty at all."  
  
"R-really?" asked Dyuo.  
  
"Realy. So when people say mean things, just ignore it." Dyuo smiled and said softly, "...Ok." Kami no Kou looked up and whiped away his tears. "Come here Kami no Kou." Sister Helen said. He walked over and stood in front of Sister Helen. She leaned in and hugged him. "It's ok, child."  
  
Later that night they were all sitting in front of the fire and talking. "You say there's no God?" asked Sister Helen. "Yeah." replied Dyuo, "If there's really a God, He should stop the war. If there wasn't any war, there wouldn't be orphans like me."  
  
"Dyuo..." said Father Maxwell, "God doesn't start wars, people do. People have to end what they start." Dyuo got a puzzled look on his face, then looked up at the ceiling. "Hmm.... So it doesn't matter if there's a God or not, huh?"  
  
"That's not true!" Sister Helen almost yelled.  
  
"I think... the only god in this world is the god of death."  
  
"Dyuo... You don't believe in God, but you believe in Shinigami?" asked Sister Helen.  
  
"Yeh!" said Dyuo, his expession very happy and excited, "'Cause I've never seen a miricle, but I've seen lots and lots of death people!" Father Maxwell's eyes got wide and Sister Helen was speachless. Finally Father Maxwell understood and said, "Ha ha. It's hard to argue with you."  
  
"You're an interesting child, aren't you?" said Sister Helen. 


	3. War Returns to Dyuo

Trio Maxwell: Shinigami Returns  
  
Chapter 3: War Returns to Dyuo  
  
All was good and well as long as Dyuo and Trio were at the church. Trio eventually learned to trust Father Maxwell and Sister Helen. Everyday the small church was filled with laughter as the "family" played and enjoyed their days to the fullest. But one day the laughter stopped. War had broken out in the colony. Most of the survivors of the war came to the church in search of sanctuary. Unfortunately, not all of the wounded soldiers wanted peace. Some wanted to fight back in the name of the church, but Sister Helen and Father Maxwell would not allow it. Dyuo was looking around at everyone worriedly and Kami no Kou walked around, confused. Suddenly Dyuo looked over at a group of people. They were in a line with one standing in front of them who looked like a commanding officer.  
  
"We have to take out the Federation's G2 Point Base! It's the only thing left for us to do!" said the officer.  
  
"Yes, sir!" replied everyone else.  
  
"All we need is one Mobile Suit!" he continue, "If we could just get one, our freedom is assured!"  
  
"Isn't it enough?" came Father Maxwell from behind them.  
  
"What?" yelled the officer as every turned to look at Father Maxwell.  
  
"I believe Heero Yuy said it before, 'We colonists did not come into space to fight. Whatever happens, we should not fight.'"  
  
"You!" said one soldier.  
  
"Try saying that again!" said another. Father Maxwell remained as calm as ever and replied, "I'll say it as often as possible. We must not fight.  
  
"You... SHUT UP!" one of the soldiers yelled and hit Father Maxwell with the butt of his rifle.  
  
"Bastard!" yelled Dyuo. Kami no Kou suddenly turned around and looked with wide eyed at Father Maxwell laying on the ground and Sister Helen running to him. Dyuo turned and saw Kami no Kou. "Go outside and play."  
  
"But Dyuo!"  
  
"Listen, Kid. Just go outside and play," said Dyuo, calmly. Kami no Kou got up and went outside. After about five minute, he heard the door slam open. He looked over and saw Dyuo running off toward the Federation's G2 Point Base yelling loudly, "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT! WHY?"  
  
"Dyuo?" Kami no Kou said softly. He got up and ran after Dyuo. He found himself unable to catch up and lost Dyuo. He stopped and turned around. He didn't recognize anything around him. He began walking around, attempting to find his way back to the church. He wandered around for nearly thirty minutes until he heard an explosion to his left. He walked toward where he thought it came from. After about another twenty minutes, he ran across a smoldering pile of rubble. He was about to turn and walk off when he saw a figure that looked like Dyuo.  
  
He walked closer and saw that it was Dyuo, with Sister Helen, half dead, in his arms. Suddenly Sister Helen fell limp and a tear came to Dyuo's now soulless eye. He raised his head to the sky and yelled out, "UWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he sat in the ruble for a few minutes as Kami no Kou slowly made his way to him. He kneeled down and shook Sister Helen. "Sister Helen, wake up. Wake up. Come on... you have to get up now..."  
  
"Kid," interrupted Dyuo, "She can't hear you anymore..."  
  
"What... what do you mean, Dyuo?" asked Kami no Kou, slightly confused.  
  
"I mean... she's dead..."  
  
"But... but... what about Father Maxwell?" Kami no Kou asked, very scared. Dyuo remained quiet and bowed his head. Kami no Kou clinged to Dyuo and cried for over five minutes. After that, Dyuo got up and gave Sister Helen and Father Maxwell a proper burial. Once they heard the surrounding gunfire die down, they headed out to try and find shelter of some kind. Throughout the next few days, Dyuo told him about what he remembered of his past. He told him about his old friend Solo and about all his other friends who died of a mysterious disease. He showed Kami no Kou how he was supposed to live on the streets and the best way to survive in a poor colony. They remained a team for a long time. They could not be separated. But then the one day came... 


	4. Death

****

Trio Maxwell: Shinigami Returns

****

Chapter 4: Death

"Come on, Kid! You gotta keep up or they'll catch you!" Dyuo said as he ran. Shortly behind him was Kami no Kou, now 10, who was also running as fast as he could. Behind them were 3 grown men chasing after the two with bats.

"Come back here you hooligans!" yelled the men as they chased the boys into an alley. Dyuo and Kami no Kou ran and quickly hopped over the short wooden fence. By the time the men made it over, Dyuo and Kami no Kou were already out of the other side and around the corner. Dyuo started laughing when he heard the men's worn out cursing and slowed down. "Hey, Kid, you've gotta learn to get faster. One of these days we'll find someone who isn't 40 something, then you'll be in trouble."

"But Dyuo-kun, I'm smaller then you!" Kami no Kou whined in response.

"How much faster does a rabbit run then me?"

"A lot faster..."

"Point made."

Kami no Kou looked up at Dyuo and smirked. Without saying a word his took off running as fast as he can. He turned back to see Dyuo just standing still. "Dyuo! Why aren't you chasing me!?"

Dyuo grin and responded, "Now why would I chase you when you already have a head start. Someone should yell go or something." Before either of the boys could say anything, the 3 men appeared around the corner, "Hey! There they are!"

Dyuo quickly looked back, then turned back to Kami no Kou, "Well, there is was. NOW GO!" The two ran down the street with the men chasing after them, very slowly catching up. Dyuo and Kami no Kou turned a corner and ducked behind a fruit vender as the men ran by. It wasn't until long after the voices and footsteps subsided that Dyuo got up. He tugged at Kami no Kou's shirt collar, telling him that everything was clear. Kami no Kou got up cautiously and looked around, reassuring himself that there was no one chasing him. He got up and smiled.

Dyuo looked down the street to where they were headed just to make sure everything was safe and started walking.

"Dyuo-kun, wait up!" Kami no Kou yelled as he caught up. Suddenly Dyuo stopped, fell to his knees and began coughing. Kami no Kou heard this and ran back to him, "Dyuo-kun! What's wrong?"

In between coughs, Dyuo managed to say, "It's ok... I'm fine..." He coughed again and blood flew from his mouth. He wiped his mouth, the blood smearing on his arm. "I'm fine..." he repeated as he staggered up almost drunkenly. He took a deep breath and went down to his knee again and began panting heavily. "Hey Kid... did I ever tell you about my departed friend, Solo?"

Kami no Kou shook his head and Dyuo continued, "Back before I met you, I was an orphan and living on my own, just like you were. There were a group of kids in my area found me and their leader decided to take me under his wing. His name was Solo and he was very respected by every homeless kid in the colony. He tought me everything I know now and became my best, not to mention only friend. Then one day a plague hit the colony. Since my home colony was a very poor one, we couldn't afford medicinal help of any kind. Most of the population died, including every one of my friends. Solo was the last to die... he died right next to me. His last words before leaving me were this, 'Dyuo, I may be dieing but I will always be with you.' At the time I didn't have a name, like you. I looked at my friends dead body and said quietly to myself, 'If Solo is with me, then we'll be Dyuo.' Then I wandered around by myself, looking for a place I belong. I had to steal to live, until I found you. Then we found the church, as you know.

Although for some reason, I never cought the virus and therefore had to watch everyone I ever loved die before my very eyes, I believe death is finaly catching up to me." He started coughing violently, blood shooting out of his mouth with every cough. He laid down on the ground and tried to get as comfortable as possible, despite his nonstop coughing. "Kid... I hate to be mushy... but listen... to me. If I ever leave you... just remember... I'll always be... by your side... watching over you and... helping you out. I'll never leave you..." Dyuo smiled up at Kami no Kou and his eyes slowly closed. His coughing became less and less severe until his chest stopped moving.

Kami no Kou looked down at Dyuo and shook him. He blinked and shook Dyuo again and again. "D... Dyuo-kun? Wake up... Dyuo-kun... Dyuo-kun... Please wake up." He shook Dyuo more and more violently and a tear swelled up I his eye, "Dyuo-kun, please wake up now. We have to go home and eat the bread we stole... Dyuo-kun." He stop shaking Dyuo and buried his tear soaked face in Dyuo's chest. "DYUO-KUN!" he yelled as he slammed a fist against Dyuo's now still chest. Kami no Kou looked up as a droplet of rain tapped his cheek next to his tear. The rain began forming around his face as the droplets began pouring down around him.

He clenched his fist and a small droplet of blood escaped his palm as he yelled out in angst, "DDYYYYUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Kami no Kou sat in the rain for over a half an hour, a very small puddle of blood forming under his hand. He sniffled and wiped his tears away and stood up quickly. "I won't make Dyuo sad. He wouldn't have given up if I died. And Dyuo will always be with me, he said so and I believe him. If Solo is with Dyuo and Dyuo is with me... then I'll be Trio Maxwell!"


End file.
